Out of Love
"Weil du liebst (Out of Love)" is a song from the musical adaption of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. It occurs after Frollo makes his threat against Esmeralda and the Court of Miracles while Phoebus is trying to convince Quasimodo to leave Notre Dame and help him warn her. Unlike the Disney movie, Phoebus is softer and more understanding with Quasimodo’s hesitation. Phoebus understands why Quasimodo does not want to leave and he tells him it is because of love that he must do it. It also interesting to note that Phoebus has not solidified a romance with Esmeralda yet. Unlike the Disney movie, it is the Archdeacon who asks Quasimodo to hide Phoebus. Lyrics Firs version= PHOEBUS: Look, I don't pretend To be your dearest friend And I don't like asking anyone for a favor But Esmeralda's in a trap And only you can read her map Don't you think you owe it to her, to save her? Scared or not We have got To try and save her Life is full of spikes and thorns Full of things that wound and chafe So we start the second we're born Learning how to play it safe Then one day comes a choice that's clear Comes a choice you're frightened of And you pass it by out of fear Or you do it out of love GARGOYLES: Or you do it out of love PHOEBUS: I don't say that someone like you Doesn't have good cause to hide CHARLES: Good cause to hide PHOEBUS: So much pain so plainly in view Plainly so much more inside LONI: Much more inside PHOEBUS: Huddled by this waterspout ANTOINE: Waterspout?! PHOEBUS: Watching life from far above PHOEBUS / CHARLES: Why should you risk venturing out? PHOEBUS: You go out there out of love GARGOYLES: You go out there out of love QUASIMODO: This way... PHOEBUS: You like Esmeralda, don't you? After all, she's very beautiful. QUASIMODO: Kind. PHOEBUS: She's kind. And brave. QUASIMODO: Smart. PHOEBUS: And smart. QUASIMODO: Loyal. PHOEBUS: And beautiful. QUASIMODO: ... Beautiful. Phoebus: I like her too. And I believe she likes me. Quasimodo: You're handsome. Phoebus: And kind, and brave? Quasimodo: Handsome. Phoebus: Is that the only reason she likes me? Quasimodo: Yes. Phoebus: Well, I happen to know she likes you too. Quasimodo: Likes me? Phoebus: She said you were kind. Quasimodo: She said me? Phoebus: Said you could be trusted. Quasimodo: Likes me. Phoebus: Quickly, we'd better go now. Esmeralda, now you'll see Quasimodo: Esmeralda... Phoebus: How devoted I can seem QUASIMODO: The chance is slim Phoebus: To save you I'm willing to be Quasimodo: But to save you Phoebus: Part of this peculiar team Quasimodo: I'm helping him Phoebus: Will we fail? It's nip-and-tuck But when push has come to shove Quasimodo: But all I'm certain of Phoebus: I believe you're out of luck Only when you're out of love Quasimodo: I must do it out of love Phoebus: What I do is... PHOEBUS / QUASIMODO: Out of love |-|Reprise version= ESMERALDA: This should be the saddest night of my life Lost my home and new-found family too Things looked black as can be Then miraculously All at once I found a home Anew, in you... QUASIMODO: I knew I'd never know That warm and loving glow Though I might wish with all my might No face as hideous as my face Was ever meant for Heaven's light... ESMERALDA / PHOEBUS: In this place of miracles Here's the strangest wonder yet QUASIMODO: Once more, this pain... ESMERALDA / PHOEBUS: I've gone solo all of my life Now I'm part of this duet QUASIMODO: I've gone solo all my life Solo I remain ESMERALDA: What a stunning turnabout PHOEBUS: Gypsy's hand in soldier's glove QUASIMODO: I'm still the crown prince of outcasts ESMERALDA / PHOEBUS: Outcasts ready to be cast out PHOEBUS: If we're never out of love ESMERALDA: All we've done is out of love QUASIMODO: I'm doomed to live forever... ALL THREE: Out of love Category:Songs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame songs Category:Musical songs Category:Romance songs Category:Group songs Category:Reprise